SpongeBobs Happy Gay Day
by The One outside ur Window
Summary: Can Squiward be gay?


It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Bikini Bottom when the silence of the day was broken when Sponge Bob Square Pant's foghorn alarm clock went off. Tripping over Gary Sponge Bob walked over to his desk and pulled out his name every day a certain day list and looked up the day, "Wow Gary today is happy day!" So quickly Sponge Bob ran to the window and shouted, "Happy, uh? Hold on. If today is happy day then I don't want to say happy, happy day. That sounds funny. oh well, I'll call it happy gay day." So Sponge Bob yelled as loud as he could out the window. "Happy Gay Day everybody!" Feeling good for saying hi to all of Bikini Bottom he closed his window and went inside. Not noticing Squidward who sat sunbathing in his front yard he couldn't see how stunned he was by Sponge Bob's words. "Happy Gay Day? Does he mean gay, gay?" Squidward wondered. Just then Sponge Bob came running out his front door, "I'm ready! I'm ready! Oh, hi Squidward. Happy Gay Day. I got a present just for you!" Sponge Bob handed him a huge blue box. Inside were a fruitcake, potpourri, and the new Barbara Strisand CD. "Hope you like it Squid-E-O-Pal." Then putting on his Krusty Krab hat Sponge Bob skipped off. Squidward looked up at Sponge Bob as he pranced away wondering, "He really does mean GAY, fruit cake gay. Oh my gosh this means he knows! I have to stop him!" Jumping up to catch up with Sponge Bob Squidward dashed off. Not thinking as he saw Sponge Bob in the distance he yelled, "Sponge Bob wait! How did you know that I was gay? And why celebrate it?" Sponge Bob turned quickly and stopped, "What Squidward? Your gay! Every one is gay on happy day silly." Squidward then realized Sponge Bob had no clue what he was talking about. "Your right Sponge Bob I'm happy today. Everyone's happy today. I'm not a homosexual. Nope. No way. Bye Sponge Bob." Feeling relieved Squid turned and ran fast as he could back to his home. Confused Sponge Bob continued on his way to work. "Mr. Krabs what is a homo-sexual?" "A homo.Well. you see lad. why do you ask?" Mr. Krabs nervously answered. "Well, Mr. Krabs Squid said he was a homo." "Mr. Squidward said that?" Krabs just couldn't believe what Sponge Bob had said. "Well, a homo is someone who swings the other way.ummm. like when you like the back door entrance. Do you know what I'm saying boy?" Mr. Krabs patted him on the back. "But Mr. Krabs how can Squid swing on the swing backwards and he always uses the front door when he comes to work or when he goes home." "No, no my boy." Looking around Krabs whispered into Sponge Bob's ear, "Mr. Squidward likes other men." Laughing and smiling Sponge Bob stepped back, "Well, I know that Mr. Krabs Squidy has always liked me and I like him we are best friends!" "No! He loves other men." "Wow! Squidward loves me? I have to go tell him I love him to!" Sponge Bob's smile reached cheek to cheek. Agitated Krabs screamed into the air, "MR. SQUIDWARD IS GAY! NOT HAPPY GAY! HE WANTS TO DATE OTHER MEN! LIKE BOYFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND! QUEERS! HE LIKES IT UP THE BUTT! BACK DOOR BUDDIES!" Sponge bob looked like he was going to cry, "What? He can't be." "Oh no Sponge Bob it's ok to be gay. Lots of people are. You just have to except it my boy." With this exciting conversation going on Mr. Krabs never stopped to realize that the whole Krusty Krab had heard Mr. Krabs say Squidward was gay. The whole restaurant started to gossip about Squidward being gay and before you knew it all of Bikini Bottom knew Squidward liked men. Later that day Patrick walked over and knocked on Squidwards door, "Squidward I never knew." Squidward totally confused, "Never knew what Patrick?" "That you liked guys." "I like what?" "Guys silly everyone knows your gay." "What? How?" "Sponge Bob told us its okay we except you for who you are." "O my God." Squidward fell to the floor thinking about everyone knowing his deep secret. "Sandy said that you were a fruit I thought you were a squid?" "I am Patrick." "She also said you were a flaming fa..fag.. FAGGOT, that's the word she used. But I don't see any flames?" Slamming the door in Patrick's face Squid walked into the kitchen and picked up his shell phone. RING RING. Sandy picked up on the other end, "Hello?" "Hello Sandy" Squid answered meanfully. 


End file.
